The present invention is an improvement over the co-axial cables disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,704 and the above-identified application. The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to lower the frequency range of the band pass filter so as to be below 8 GHz with substantially complete high frequency rejection while at the same time being miniature in size. Filters in accordance with the above-mentioned pending application have a disadvantage in that at low frequency, the units are impractically long whereby they are unacceptable in miniature advanced technology packaging.